<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i miss the days when i pretended with you by zogratiscest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262412">i miss the days when i pretended with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest'>zogratiscest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Explicit Sexual Content, Grooming, Interrogation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Reunion Sex, Seal Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uchiha obito is captured on the night he plans to release the kyuubi. namizake minato has questions for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i miss the days when i pretended with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Yondaime Hokage argues with his personal Anbu for several long moments, his voice climbing higher and higher toward an authoritative pitch that registers somewhere in the very back of Uchiha Obito’s mind. He remains where Minato has placed him, his back to the proceedings behind him and his head bowed as he stares down at the thin seals on his pale wrists. Seals that the Yondaime placed there shortly after the moment Obito appeared to free the kyuubi to wreak havoc on the village once again under an Uchiha’s control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He failed to do this. A simple enough task. He planned it carefully, trained his Kamui so that it would not fail him when the Yondaime came too close to him. Needed to be ready for his speed and weaponry, and certainly Obito would have gotten far in his plans. He might have completed them, but he failed to account for his own emotional idiocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not supposed to affect him, seeing the Yondaime in the flesh once again. He was meant to feel nothing, to carry on his plans as if nothing ever existed between the two of them. Namikaze Minato continued his life as if Obito’s “death” meant nothing to him, so Obito should have been able to do the same. And now here he is, awaiting execution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering what he was about to do, this is for the best. The price is fair, and needs to be paid in full. He never should have lived after he saved Kakashi’s life, and now he can go on to disappoint everyone who ever believed in him, all the way from Madara to Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t hear any more of these arguments.” The Yondaime sighs and Obito bows his head lower, closing his eyes to block his view of the office around him. Here, instead of prison, but so be it. Minato can choose whatever venue he thinks is best. “I’ll question him alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of his voice leaves little room for argument. The Anbu are almost soundless in their retreat, but Obito knows the moment that he is alone with the Hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand catches the back of his hood and lowers it, and Obito squeezes his eyes shut when familiar fingers tangle in his hair. “That was my son you were holding, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no time to respond. Minato’s hand tightens in his hair and shoves him forward, slamming his face into the desk. The mask bites into his skin and Obito hisses at the sharp pain, but it isn’t enough to break the skin. Isn’t enough to draw blood. Not enough to punish him, but he doubts that Minato is going to stop here. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you working with Kumo?” Minato demands, and Obito gives his head a small shake. It’s all he can do, pinned down like this. “Iwa, then? Who are you working for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito shakes his head again. He isn’t working for anyone. And grunts when Minato bears down on top of him, grinding his face against the inside of the mask. It hurts. “No one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He speaks.” Minato’s fingers twist, yanking at his roots. “So you’re working for yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes and no, but the truth is too hard to explain right now. So Obito manages a little nod that rubs his face against the interior of the mask. There will be marks left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. That makes this situation easier to deal with.” Minato’s fingers brush the edge of the mask and Obito tenses, not wanting him to know the truth. Not like this. Not ever. Just kill him before unmasking him. “Tell me what you came here to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To free the kyuubi.” It is the truth; Minato’s hand tightens in his hair furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You threatened my son. You could have killed my wife, removing the kyuubi from her. And for what?” Minato’s weight against his back keeps him still, and Obito tries so hard not to move. Not to give him more reason to be concerned. “To destroy my precious village?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito says nothing. Minato knows why he would have done it, and he can barely draw in enough oxygen to offer an appropriate answer. Can he just get on with it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato steps away from him and then flexes his arm, drawing Obito up from the desk by his hair. The stinging pain in his scalp makes him want to squirm away but he bears it because he owes Minato at least this much for being so troublesome to him. Any moment now, and he will feel the sharp edge of a kunai against the front of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stopped,” Minato says, and Obito blinks helplessly, not sure what to say to that. “I want to know why you stopped when I told you to stop. Tell me the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is there to say? Sensei gave him a command, and Obito… He wanted to be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still wants to be good, damn him. Bitter tears burn in his eye and he tries to blink them away because this is weakness enough. Stopping because he was told to stop. Stopping because some part of him will always be tied to Minato’s voice, to his commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito always wanted Minato to be proud of him. He isn’t going to be, not for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me to </span>
  </em>
  <span>lingers on his tongue, but Obito remains silent. The seals on his skin keep his chakra in place and Minato’s hand in his hair keeps him still, entire body drawn taut as he waits for Minato to hand down his punishment. Death, please. So he never has to think back to this moment. So the pain can finally come to the end it should have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should have died beneath that boulder. Should never have drawn breath again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t hate me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought is so pitiful and broken, but Obito fixates on it as he struggles to keep himself calm in Minato’s presence, under his touch. A touch that has never caused him pain until now, when he deserves it more than he ever has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato lets go of his hair and Obito stumbles forward a step. He forgets how fast Minato is when his body is spun around and shoved back against the desk, his bound hands between their bodies as Minato looms over him. A soft, tiny sound tries to escape his throat, a pleading noise because he just wants it to end. He doesn’t want Minato to draw it out, because he doesn’t think he could remain sane if Minato chose to hurt him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not Minato. Not the sensei who tried to teach him how to be proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grips his chin, craning his head up so that his eye meets Minato’s. “It won’t do you any good to hide information from me. I’m fully capable of learning what I want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito presses his lips together and says nothing. Nothing is going to make this right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure against him makes his legs ache from the stretch, his feet slipping off of the floor. A hand catches the front of his throat and shoves him back into the desk, the wood cracking against his skull hard enough to ache. But he deserves this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” Minato’s palm is warm against the front of his throat and Obito wants to press into the touch he no longer deserves. Too needy for contact, too desperate for affection from this man. “You came there for a purpose. Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sharp bite of his voice startles a small noise from Obito’s throat and he gives his head a furious shake. No, he won’t put this on Minato. He will not remind him of the past that he has moved on from, the past the two of them shared as sensei and genin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato is not so sentimental that he would make a dangerous mistake in letting Obito live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So be it.” Minato’s hand keeps him flat against the desk, the other moving so quickly Obito doesn’t see it. As if he could stop it, tied up and pinned down like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mask is ripped from his face without warning and he squeezes his good eye shut, twisting his face away from the man above him. Not like this. Never like this. He wanted to die before Minato could realize who he was, could feel anything for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assuming he might feel anything is foolish. Egotistical. Minato will feel nothing for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito tried to kill Minato’s son, and he would have killed Kushina if that was what it took to extract the kyuubi from inside of her. No matter what it took, he would have done it. Minato will realize that and punish him accordingly, and then none of this will have mattered. This conversation, these questions— The edge of the kunai will come soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Minato inhales sharply above him, the hand on his throat loosening. “O-Obito?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing. Does nothing. Is aware that he is showing Minato the scarred part of his face, the twisted lines in his skin that distort his appearance and remind him of what he once gave up. Obito remains still, Minato’s fingers still pressed against his throat, Minato’s body wedged between his legs and keeping him pinned to the surface of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter who he is. He is an enemy of Konoha, and that is all that matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me.” The stern tone of his sensei’s voice reaches Obito through the fog of misery in his mind even as he tries his best to resist the call. “Obito, look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpers softly and shakes his head, gasping when Minato grips his chin again and forcefully turns his head. Even training alongside Madara did not make him strong enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your face?” The fingers on his chin slide up to touch the scars and Obito freezes. He has to fight the urge to press up into that touch thankfully. “No, I remember Kakashi telling me about this. This is because of the boulder, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No pain. Just acceptance. That was all Obito felt then. All he wants to feel now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have been there to protect you.” Minato cups his cheek and Obito draws in a ragged breath, fingers twitching and trembling within the seals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels so weak when it comes to Minato, like he can deny him nothing. Like he will forever be searching for his approval and affection, because Minato offered it to him so freely when he had nothing. It is far too easy to remember stolen nights on long missions, the press of Minato’s lips against his mouth and cheeks and throat, the stroke of fingers through his shaggy hair. Minato, who was there for him when no one else was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Obito was just a touch more delusional, he might kid himself into thinking it was love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here— No, no, I’m happy you’re home. I’m happy you’re— Not like this, but… Oh, I’m sorry, I’m probably hurting you.” Minato backs away from him and Obito peels an eye open just in time to feel hands slipping under his thighs, lifting him up to sit on the Hokage desk properly. “There, that’s better. Oh, Sage, Obito. What happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito blinks at him. Studies him for a moment, the dark circles beneath his vibrant sky blue eyes and the familiar sunshine of his hair. His too-kind face even though Obito is an enemy now and should be treated as one. What kind of person would just lose their resolve because they know the face of their enemy? Minato is Hokage now. He should know better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He has nothing to say. What can he say? Nothing will make this right. Nothing will save him from the fate that would befall someone like him. “I’m sorry, Sensei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato stares at him for so long that Obito squirms on the desk, distinctly uncomfortable beneath the intense gaze and not sure what to offer him. What to say to him. The best he can do is a simple apology, one untainted by his history, by their past, by the last year of his life spent scrabbling his body back together and learning to fight. Not just for this night but for the many more that would come to cement Madara’s plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito failed Madara. The man who dragged him back into the world of the living.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say that it’s all right. You know that. It was serious, what you tried to do.” Minato cups his cheek again, and Obito sniffles pitifully as he nods. He knows. “But I can put in a good word for you just the same. The village will listen because they trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A good word? For what? Obito looks at him, ignoring the tear that frees itself from his eye to tumble down his cheek. Over Minato’s fingers. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you choose not to explain the truth to me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Obito. I know you would not have done this carelessly.” Minato swallows so hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion as he takes a step closer. Nudging his way between Obito’s knees. “I know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does. Inside and out. He mapped Obito’s entire body with a touch so careful and reverent that Obito doubts anyone ever would have measured up to him. “Sensei—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s thumb presses against the seam of his lips, and Obito shuts up. “Believe me, no one knows better than I do that I should not be making this exception for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Obito does not mean to speak out of turn. He’s so confused. Why is Minato doing this? He would have destroyed the village without a second thought. Would have taken control of the kyuubi and ensured that everyone in Konoha felt its power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stopped when I told you to. Because I told you to. Didn’t you?” Minato’s face softens and Obito closes his eye once more, because his last memory will not be of Minato’s gentle nature. Not like this. “Deactivate your Mangekyou Sharingan before you risk blindness from overuse. You’re too young to suffer such a fate. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye snaps open once more and he does as he is told, losing the striking clarity offered to him just to have his vision blurred by the tears that refuse to stop forming. The ones that keep tumbling ceaselessly over Minato’s fingers, wetting his tanned skin. But he cannot disobey a direct command from Minato, not leveled at him like this in that tone of voice that Obito knows so well and still must cherish inside. The one that was always there for him on long, horrible days when he felt like a joke of an Uchiha and a shinobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still Konoha’s.” Minato takes a step closer to him. “You’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s eye widens. “S-Sensei…” He can’t manage any other words, trembling all the way through to his bones as Minato takes a step closer to him. Standing right between his legs now. Minato’s free hand slips around his bound ones, long fingers tangling with Obito’s own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s why you stopped. Because you’re still mine. I don’t know what happened to you while you were gone, but you still belong to me, ne?” Minato smiles. He bumps their foreheads together, urging Obito closer to him even as he keeps him in place on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is wrong. Kushina and the baby need him right now, and Minato should not be wasting his time here with Obito like this. But there is no denying how much he wants to agree. How much he wants to curl up against Minato’s chest and cling to him like he did when he was Minato’s genin, snuggle into him and enjoy the stroke of gentle hands on his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito.” Minato tilts his head, his lips brushing against Obito’s unscarred cheek beneath the ruined remains of his missing eye. The one he gave to Kakashi. “Are you mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei.” Because he is. Because he will always belong to Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. That’s what I thought.” Minato drops the hand on Obito’s cheek, head tilting so he can brush his lips against the scars there. “My poor boy. I should have been there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your fault.” Because it wasn’t. Because it could never be Minato’s fault no matter what he thinks, and the last thing Obito wants is for him to believe that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato hums and kisses his cheek again. “Maybe not, but I still wish I could have been there for you. To protect you. To shield you, like a proper sensei should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm fingers brush Obito’s neck and slip around to his nape, trailing down his spine. The touch is so familiar that he bows to it immediately, his eye fluttering shut as Minato continues pressing soft kisses to his scars. Yes, this is what he wants. What he doesn’t deserve, but what he wants so much from the man he still loves too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my good boy.” Minato’s hand slips into the small of his back, pressing Obito against his chest. His useless hands are still captured between them. “You’ll be good now that you’re home, won’t you? Now that I’m here to watch over you like I should have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be good for Minato-sensei? Of course he will be. Obito is nodding without even realizing it, mouth falling open to insist that yes, he wants that. He wants to be good for Minato. He can still fight, he can still protect the village. Maybe… Station him somewhere outside of it because no one within its walls will ever trust him the way he is meant to be trusted, but Obito will do that for his sensei. For his Hokage. He can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me everything later, then. For now, breaking you free of that nasty genjutsu you were under should be enough of an excuse.” Minato ducks down and comes back up, Obito’s sealed hands now wrapped around the back of his neck. “Powerful to keep an Uchiha under such an influence, but not unheard of. We’re at war, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s head spins at having Minato so close to him again, in his arms. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I. But you were just an injured child, so it must have been simple.” Minato kisses the corner of his mouth, and Obito’s brain short circuits. “That’s what I will tell them for you, but only if you’re good for me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt my family, Obito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Obito closes his eye. “I’m sorry, Sensei. I… I shouldn’t have done that, it was—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know that. That’s all I needed to hear.” Minato huffs softly against his lips, his hands sliding down, fingers tracing over Obito’s ribcage, down to grip him by the waist. “Using my cute little student that I missed so much against me. What a bastard whoever did this to you must have been. But now you’re safe here in Konoha once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you?” Obito shouldn’t ask. Minato is already doing more for him than he deserves after every awful thing he’s done. Anyone else would have simply ordered his execution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s eyes crinkle at the corners. His full lips bloom into a smile so bright that it makes the lights above them seem dim. “With me. Kushina will understand when she finds out that it’s you. She’ll be so happy to have you home. Kakashi, too. But not as happy as me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can stay here in Konoha with Minato. After what he did. After what he tried to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders hitch with a sob and then Minato kisses him, his lips so warm and soft against Obito’s own that he instinctively leans into it. He remembers the first time, remembers the mission that frightened him so badly and how much he hated himself for being afraid. Remembers hiccuping into Minato’s chest as his sensei held him close, lips covering his own, muffling and softening his cries until he was warm and tingling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s fingers tremble when he tangles them in Minato’s hair, his wrists still bound by the seal. His mouth is unsteady but his lips part under the press of Minato’s tongue, and he can’t quite choke back the moan that comes when Minato licks so deep into his mouth. The robes meant to keep his body hidden feel so hot and heavy now, too much, too many layers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My good boy, aren’t you, Obito?” Minato whispers the words against his lips and then kisses him again, palming his hips and thighs, leaving him quaking on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t, but he wants to be. He could never be good enough for Minato but he wants to do anything he can to make Minato want to keep him right where he is right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to do a better job taking care of you this time. Keep you close.” Minato kisses him again and Obito shudders, moaning into Minato’s mouth when his sensei presses against the front of his body. “So close. No one would judge me for that. I have to keep an eye on my student after everything you went through. Everyone would believe that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito can hardly think around his words, too swept up in the way Minato keeps punctuating each sentence with more kisses. He’s been starved for this, been desperate for the way Minato touches him and holds him. Passionate but tender, never overwhelming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best sensei. The best man. Obito just wants to stay right here forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Minato flattens him against the desk and Obito squirms against him, gasping at the weight on top of him as Minato leans past him, reaching for something. “There it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensei?” Obito is dizzy, though his eyes quickly focus on the jar in Minato’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jar gets set on the desk beside him before Minato straightens back up, nuzzling his cheek as if in apology. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Obito. But I don’t intend to hurt you at all.” His fingers skate over the scars again and Obito looks up at him. “You’ve suffered so much. I’m going to remind you that you belong to me the proper way, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s nerve endings sizzle and spark, and he nods immediately. “Please,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy, asking so sweetly.” Minato kisses him again, and Obito leans into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear Minato remove the kunai from where he must have it hidden in his clothing. Does not even feel the very tip of it graze his skin, nor feel his sensei move. But the black of his robes are cut from his skin and flutter to the ground beneath them, leaving him dizzy with want. Less clothing is good. It means more contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never hide from me again. Not under these robes, not under a mask.” Minato slips a hand under Obito’s shirt, pulling the fabric away from his chest before the kunai slices through it. “Not outside of the village. You’ll stay at my side for the rest of your time here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito is already nodding, his breathing heavier as Minato’s fingers brush down his bare chest. Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is what he wants. To be kept right by Minato, to be close to him. He just wants Minato, just wants to be good for him however he can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Minato asks, and his eyes crinkle again when Obito nods faster up at him, pressing against his hand, against his fingers. “Perfect. Now let me show you how much I missed you. We have so much time that we need to catch up on now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kunai makes quick word of Obito’s pants as well, but Minato takes his time with the fudanshi beneath. Fingers tracing the indents of his hips, thumbing over his bare thighs until Obito is flushed and trembling. It feels lewd to be nearly nude in front of Minato when his sensei is still fully dressed, but Minato seems not to mind. He merely gazes between their bodies as he pulls the fudanshi free with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Obito.” Minato touches the left side of his body, fingers brushing over the white flesh there, such a pale white it must look sickly to him. “You’ve been through so much. But no worries. You’re home now, and I will never let anyone bring harm to you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kisses are soft and gentle, almost worshipful as he palms Obito’s thighs, now bare beneath his touch. Obito’s wrists are still sealed but he bears that no mind, happy that it means he can cling to Minato as much as he likes. He muffles breathless whimpers against Minato’s kisses as skilled hands slide between his legs, his cock hardening at the brush of fingers. It takes so little to excite him because it’s Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato licks inside of his mouth again, fingers stroking his cock until Obito’s legs tremble from the tight focus of attention paid to his body. His toes curl and he whines, not wanting to come yet. Not when the promise of more is dangled just out of his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush. I won’t, not yet.” Minato cups his jaw and kisses him again, cutting off his soft protests as the warm hand around his cock continues to stroke him. “Trust me, Obito. Open yourself to me like you once did. You know I’ve never knowingly hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses Obito on the forehead, a place that aches faintly, and he wonders if there is an imprint of the mask bitten into his flesh. And Minato feels bad about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sensei.” Obito spreads his thighs a little wider, helplessly rocking up into the gentle coaxing pulls of Minato’s hand. It’s not like when he touches himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here.” Minato cups his cheek and kisses him again, thumb stroking over the scars even as his fingers move a little faster, the passage made slick by pre-come dripping from the head of Obito’s cock. He just can’t help it when Minato touches him like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips trail down to his throat and Obito lets his head fall back, held up only by his own arms wrapped around Minato’s neck as the hand around his cock finally slips lower. Knowing fingers cup his sac, barely massaging the thin, delicate skin until Obito’s thighs jerk and tremble. Minato has never touched him this boldly before. There was always hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hesitation now. Minato kisses where his pulse beats strongest, fingers sliding ever lower until they brush over Obito’s entrance. Minato has barely ever touched him here and never taken him like he is now, but Obito wants that. He wants Minato to take him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me.” Minato’s voice is deeper, husky as he reaches for the jar, the lid skidding across the desktop as he slicks his fingers with the contents. “Open up for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito spreads his thighs a little wider and Minato’s hand is between them again, slick fingers massaging his opening, teasing at the muscle of his rim while Obito’s eyelid flutters. It feels too good, the way Minato touches him, the way Minato keeps teasing him and plying him with kisses to keep him calm. The first finger slides in so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that, Obito. Good boy.” Minato nips at his lower lip and Obito arches into him, pressing down against the finger slowly breaching his body. Sage, it feels like so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers Minato slicking his thighs to grind between them, remembers the hot throb of Minato’s cock grinding against his own while Sensei held him still. No more of that; Minato will be inside of him this time. That’s why he’s taking the time to prepare Obito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claimed. Reaffirmed to be Minato’s, and only Minato’s. Whatever he’s needed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you how to do this for me so I can watch you. Stretch yourself open for me, get yourself nice and wet inside.” Minato kisses up to his ear, nibbles the lobe. Obito feels so warm, his skin prickling with need. “You can sit on my lap while I work late at night, especially. No one would question me if I wanted to have you at my side for protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush warms his face as he shoves it against Minato’s neck, groaning when another finger slides in with the first. Both fingers curl up and Obito whines when they brush against something inside of him that sets off sparks through his veins. Whatever he did to deserve this, he wants to spend the rest of his life doing it. Just for Minato-sensei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy, taking my fingers so well.” Minato tilts his head back and kisses him again, sliding his fingers in deeper until Obito shudders from how full he feels just on them alone. “You’ll take me so well. Just like I taught you to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito trembles from the way Minato moves his fingers, massaging that spot inside of him ruthlessly until the starch melts from his muscles. He could fall limp against the desk, shaking and sensitive until Minato lets him come. His cock throbs, untouched and yet still leaking from the tip, droplets of pre-come rolling lazily down his shaft. It almost tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now…” Minato slides his fingers free and Obito looks down just in time to see his sensei reach for the front of his pants, yanking fabric up and aside, fumbling to free his cock. The bulge beneath his pants is noticeable, but Obito has seen it, touched it, tasted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he tries to spread his quivering thighs even wider so he can take it inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Minato presses him back onto the desk, his weight warm on top of Obito. “There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wood of the desk is too cool but Obito pays it no mind, arching under Minato’s touch, gasping when he feels the hard cock that brushes his own. He squeezes his eyes shut, nuzzling into Minato’s neck as a hand slips between their bodies. A few adjustments, a soft hiss of displeasure and fumbling with the jar, and the head of the cock that nudges against his hole is slick. Larger than Minato’s fingers, a burning pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Obito.” Minato kisses his hair and Obito wills his body to relax, gasping when the head slips inside of him. Stretching him so wide, hot and hard as it carves a path into his body. “Just like that. Sage, you feel perfect taking me. I really was waiting for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sensei feels good, too.” Obito’s head thumps back against the desk and Minato makes a face at him, slipping a hand beneath his head a moment later. “Inside. So good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear that.” Minato rolls his hips, sinking his cock in ever deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels too big and too much but Obito takes it gratefully, eye watering at the sheer pressure, the pleasure-pain that lances through his body with every stroke of Minato’s cock. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been training to take it like this, can barely remember how many times he nearly begged for it when he was younger and it felt like waiting would drive him crazy. Minato was right to make him wait. And wrong to give it to him like a reward after every awful, horrible thing Obito has done. After he nearly killed Minato’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpers and Minato kisses him, chasing the bitter thoughts away and stealing all of Obito’s attention for himself. Every rut of his hips has Obito making helpless noises against his lips, bound hands twisting uselessly in Minato’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Minato asks him, and Obito shakes his head. It’s only partly a lie. Of course it hurts a little, but his body is quickly growing used to it, and the pain feels good, too. “Let me know if you need me to stop, Obito. I’m not here to cause you more pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito knows that and leans up to kiss Minato again. No more talking. Not right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s ached for this, privately and away from Madara’s all-seeing gaze. Longed for this when he was alone in the darkness of Madara’s caves, tired of the chatter of the Zetsus and so twisted in his heart that he felt nothing but bitterness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Minato is here, kissing him and touching him like he’s still something to be treasured instead of cast aside for his mistakes and his treason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato touches his cock again and Obito bites his lower lip, struggling to hold on through the sharp pleasure that clouds his mind. He wants to keep this feeling for just a little longer, but he’s already so close, and Minato refuses to stop touching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Obito,” Minato coaxes, fingers sliding the foreskin on his cock back to touch the sensitive glans directly. “That’s right. Just let go for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t mean to, but Minato keeps touching him until Obito sobs. His orgasm is powerful, leaving his legs quaking as he tries to breathe through the way it feels, the way Minato makes him feel. And Minato does not stop, milking his cock for everything as he fucks into him a little faster, a little harder. He muffles a cry in Obito’s mouth, hips jolting against Obito’s with every shift of his hips, and Obito realizes Sensei has come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside of him, wrapped up in the tight heat of his body. His stomach flutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, so good.” Minato kisses him again and again, lazily kisses as his cock and jerks and twitches, so big that Obito can feel every movement against his own sensitive walls. “So good for me, just like I knew you would be. Came home just for me, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, even though it isn’t true. Let it be true, just for now, because he came to Konoha to destroy it, but he stayed for Minato. He gets to stay with Sensei again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato lifts Obito’s hands from around his neck, removing the spiraling black seals on his skin before kissing his fingers. “My good boy, Obito. My sweet little student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito has so much to tell him, so much about Madara, the Zetsu, the heart seal embedded deep in his chest— But that can wait. For now, everything can wait. All he cares about is being close to Minato again, to sharing in the warmth of his teacher’s embrace, his kisses, the press of the body against his own. He’s home. He’s finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of the explanations. And I have spare clothes here, so no need to be worried about yours.” Minato kisses him on the nose, and Obito huffs up at him even as he giggles. “When this is over, I’ll convince everyone that I need you at my side at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei.” As if there is any place Obito would rather be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>excuse me if i have a hard time believing sunshine sensei minato could resist literal angel obito</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>